starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Finn
|genero=Masculino |altura=1.78 metros |pelo=Negro[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |ojos=Café |piel=Oscura |peso=73 kilogramos''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Head-to-Head'' |ciber= |afiliacion=*Primera Orden **Remesa OchoStar Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida **Cuerpo FNAntes del Despertar *Resistencia **Escuadrón «Reb»[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] **Equipo Corelliano UnoEl Renacer de la Resistencia **Equipo aéreo de Exegol[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'' Episodio IX: El Ascenso de Skywalker]] |maestros= |aprendices=}} «'Finn'» fue el apodo de FN-2187 («'Ocho-Siete'»), un soldado de asalto humano sensible a la Fuerza que sirvió a la Primera Orden hasta su huida y posterior deserción a la Resistencia durante la Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia. Aunque entrenado desde el nacimiento para ser un soldado leal y obediente, la conciencia de FN-2187 entró en conflicto con los métodos de la Primera Orden. Durante un tiempo no estuvo dispuesto a apoyar a la Resistencia, con la esperanza de escapar del conflicto galáctico en lugar de luchar por una causa que creía estaba condenada al fracaso. A medida que la galaxia se consumía por la guerra, el soldado renegado se vio finalmente obligado a decidir dónde estaban sus verdaderas lealtades. Nacido en el 11 DBY durante la Era de la Nueva República, FN-2187 era parte de una nueva generación de soldados de asalto, niños humanos reclutados en las fuerzas militares de la Primera Orden, inspirados en los soldados clones de la República y los soldados de asalto Imperiales del pasado. Originalmente entrenó en la Remesa Ocho antes de unirse al Cuerpo FN, una subrama del Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto, y aunque su potencial fue reconocido por sus oficiales al mando, FN-2187 carecía de la crueldad que se había vuelto común en las filas bajo la influencia de la Capitán Phasma. En los últimos días de la guerra fría, dudó en matar civiles durante su primera misión y, en consecuencia, decidió desertar después de presenciar la masacre de Tuanul. Al carecer de experiencia como piloto, FN-2187 liberó al prisionero de la Resistencia, el Comandante Poe Dameron, quien le dio el apodo «Finn» para suplantar la designación alfanumérica del soldado de asalto renegado. Luego buscó su propia libertad mientras formaba amistades con la carroñera de Jakku Rey y el droide BB-8, así como con los héroes de guerra rebeldes Han Solo y Chewbacca. Después de la destrucción de la Nueva República, Finn proporcionó a la Resistencia la información que necesitaban para destruir la superarma de la Primera Orden, la Base Starkiller. Durante el ataque, fue derrotado y casi asesinado por el guerrero oscuro Kylo Ren. Rescatado por Rey y Chewbacca, Finn se recuperó de sus heridas y cuando despertó, la Resistencia se vio obligada a evacuar su base en D'Qar. A pesar de intentar escapar del conflicto una vez más, una misión con Rose Tico convenció a Finn de unirse realmente a la Resistencia en la medida en que casi sacrificó su vida por su causa durante la Batalla de Crait en el 34 DBY. Biografía Sirviendo a la Primera Orden El niño que se convertiría en Finn fue arrebatado de su familia todavía siendo pequeño para servir a la Primera Orden. Finn más tarde reflejaría que había sido demasiado joven para siquiera recordar quién era su familia. El niño recibió la designación FN-2187 y fue convertido en un soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden, una junta militar que siguió los ideales del Imperio Galáctico derrocado en las décadas posteriores a la Guerra Civil Galáctica. FN-2187 sirvió al mando de la Capitán Phasma y, como uno de los cadetes, junto a sus compañeros de armas FN-2199 ("Nueves"), FN-2000 ("Ceros") y FN-2003 ("Slip"). FN-2187, conocido por sus compañeros soldados como Ocho-Siete, fue visto por sus compañeros y superiores como un soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden ideal, y consistentemente obtuvo la máxima puntuación como cadete. Finn también estuvo una vez a cargo de los deberes de saneamiento en la Base Starkiller. thumb|FN-2187 como un soldado de asalto. Durante su tiempo como un cadete, Ocho-Siete y sus compañeros soldados fueron sometidos a una simulación de entrenamiento en el que asaltaban un búnker de la Nueva República, con la intención de destruir un bláster de repetición pesado, tripulado por soldados de la República. Durante su avance en el bunker, Slip cayó detrás de los demás —una ocurrencia común— y Ocho-Siete intentó rescatarlo. Sobre las objeciones de Ceros y Nueves, que querían completar su objetivo y sentían que rescatar a Slip solo conduciría a que la República los venciera a todos, Ocho-Siete les ordenó rescatar a su compañero de milicia. Ocho-Siete envió a Ceros y Nueves en diferentes direcciones con el fin de dividir la atención de las fuerzas armadas de la República, mientras que el mismo Ocho-Siete regresó por Slip y lo rescató con éxito. Aunque Ceros y Nueves fueron inmovilizados, su distracción le dejó a Ocho-Siete un camino despejado hacia el búnker de la República, en la que lanzó una granada y destruyó el arma bláster antes de que las fuerzas de la República pudiesen reaccionar ante su ataque. La simulación fue supervisada por la Capitán Phasma y el General Armitage Hux. Después de que terminó la sesión de entrenamiento, Phasma habló a los soldados y les dijo que su desempeño fue adecuado. Cada uno recibió una revisión de su desempeño, con Ocho-Siete siendo felicitado por su cantidad de bajas enemigas y la realización de su objetivo. Dijo, además, que sus compañeros soldados deberían seguir su ejemplo. Los otros soldados fueron despedidos, mientras que a Ocho-Siete se le ordenó permanecer allí para que a solas Phasma pudiera cuestionar por qué él había rescatado a Slip, ya que no era la primera vez que Ocho-Siete tuvo que ayudarlo. Phasma le ordenó que se detuviera, mientras ella decía que la Primera Orden era tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil. En lugar de solucionar el problema, Phasma dijo que estaba permitiendo que persistiera y debilitara a todo el grupo. Phasma percibió titubeos de su parte, pero éste le aseguró que dejaría de ayudar a Slip. Después de este incidente, FN-2187 y sus compañeros soldados fueron desplegados en una colonia minera en un campo de asteroides artificial conocido como la Caída de Pressy en el sistema Pressylla de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Capitán Phasma informó allí a los soldados de asalto que el propósito de la visita era "restablecer el orden" después de que agentes de la República se hubieran infiltrado en las operaciones de minería, saboteado equipamientos y creado disidencia entre los mineros de allí. A su llegada, Capitán Phasma llevó a la unidad de FN-2187 hacia un salón de los negociadores. Capitán Phasma luego dio la orden de que los soldados ejecutaran a los negociadores. FN-2187 apuntó su rifle a un negociador Abedbedo, pero no se atrevía a dispararle—atacando Slip al negociador en su lugar. Al regresar de Pressylla, FN-2187 y sus compañeros soldados fueron reconocidos oficialmente como soldados de asalto de pleno derecho. Capitán Phasma decidió que FN-2187 debía ser desplegado en el próximo asalto a Tuanul, pensando que iba a entender lo que significaba ser un soldado de asalto y se defendería atacando cuando fuera puesto "cara a cara" ante aquellos que si contraatacarán. Desertando de la Primera Orden thumb|Finn reacciona al ataque en el pueblo Taunul. Después de que Ocho-Siete fuera desplegado, él y sus compañeros soldados de asalto fueron enviados en una misión al planeta desierto Jakku, donde un hombre llamado Lor San Tekka supuestamente retenía parte de un mapa que conducía a la localización de Luke Skywalker, el último de los Jedi. Las fuerzas de la Primera Orden asaltaron el pueblo donde el hombre estaba ocultándose, y durante la contienda su amigo FN-2003 fue herido mortalmente por uno de los disparos del piloto Poe Dameron de la Resistencia allí presente, manchando con su propia sangre el casco de FN-2187 al refregarlo con su mano durante su breve agonía. Este evento afectó profundamente al soldado de asalto, y cuando fue ordenado por Kylo Ren para matar a los aldeanos, se negó a disparar. Ya de regreso en la nave Finalizador, Ocho-Siete experimentó una cantidad significativa de estrés como resultado de sus experiencias en la misión, y la Capitán Phasma percibió su aflicción. Ella le dijo que presentara su bláster para inspección, asegurándose de que realizó algún disparo. Sabiendo que iba a ser re-evaluado y descubierto que no había disparado contra los habitantes del pueblo, y con su fe severamente sacudida hacia la Primera Orden, decidió desertar. Liberó al capturado Poe Dameron de su celda, y los dos robaron un TIE/sf space superiority fighter. FN-2187 manejó las armas de fuego, hiriendo a varios de sus antiguos compañeros en el hangar, y después deshabilitando los turboláser del Finalizador. Durante la fuga, Dameron le preguntó al soldado de asalto su nombre, a lo que respondió con su código designado. No contento con llamar a un hombre usando un código de letras y números, Dameron nombró al soldado como Finn, tomado prestado de la parte FN en su código designado. A Finn le gustó el nombre, y decidió aceptar utilizarlo en adelante. Dameron también le dijo que el mapa vital para la Resistencia se encontraba en el planeta que visitaron dentro de su unidad BB color blanco y naranja, BB-8. Finn entonces demandó no regresar a Jakku, insistiendo en que los matarían si así lo hacían. Sin embargo, el caza TIE seria alcanzado por un misil lanzado desde el Finalizer, enviándolo en una caída espiral hacia aquel planeta debajo. Encuentro con Rey y BB-8 thumb|220px|Finn en el desértico planeta de [[Jakku.]] Finn y Dameron fueron expulsados del caza TIE poco antes de que se estrellara, cada uno aterrizando separados a cierta distancia de los restos del siniestro. Recorriendo su camino hasta la nave accidentada, se encontró con la chaqueta de Poe, pero ninguna otra señal del piloto, y el caza TIE entonces se hundió en la arena estallando acto seguido. Creyendo que Dameron estaba muerto, descartó su propia armadura y eventualmente llegó caminando sediento al asentamiento más cercano. Una vez en el asentamiento, se encontró con BB-8 junto con Rey, una chatarrera del desierto, después de presenciar como salvó al droide de ser atrapado por dos matones. Poco después, BB-8 señaló a Rey, identificando la chaqueta de Dameron que llevaba puesta, lo que llevó a que la joven mujer fuera tras él. Finn intentó escapar de ella, pero Rey le flanqueó. Sometido a interrogatorio y acusado de robar la chaqueta de Dameron, Finn optó por falsamente afirmar que estaba con la Resistencia para así conseguir que confiaran en él. Los tres fueron atacados inmediatamente por fuerzas de la Primera Orden, que buscaban a Finn y BB-8, pero lograron escapar de Jakku a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Una vez en el espacio, el Halcón se averió y los dejó varados. Estaba en gran necesidad de reparaciones, por lo que Finn, Rey y BB-8 comenzaron a trabajar para arreglar la desgastada nave. Finn después le confesó solo a BB-8 que no estaba con la Resistencia y trató de convencer al droide que les revelara dónde estaba la base de la Resistencia para que pudieran llevarlo hasta allí. Mientras que estaban trabajando en las reparaciones, la nave quedó atrapada en un rayo tractor por un carguero. Inicialmente creyéndose capturados por la Primera Orden, se encontraron con sus captores reales: Han Solo y Chewbacca, los antiguos propietarios de la embarcación. Al abordar su antigua nave recuperada después que les había sido robada en años anteriores, Han y Chewie se dedicaban a la inspección de la embarcación y encontraron a los dos polizones, Rey y Finn, que supusieron eran los ladrones que habían robado el Halcón. Cuando Rey y Finn explicaron que iban a llevar al droide llamado BB-8 a la Resistencia, debido a que tenía un mapa estelar que revelaría la ubicación de Luke Skywalker, Han y Chewie acordaron ayudarlos. [[Archivo:Rey_and_Finn_Crawl_Eravana.jpg|thumb|Rey y Finn se arrastran a través del Eravana para evitar ser detectados.]] Por desgracia, el carguero de Han, Eravana, había sido abordado por dos notorias facciones criminales, Guavian Death Gang y Kanjiklub, ambos con quienes Solo estaba endeudado. No queriendo que Rey y Finn se involucraran, Han colocó a ambos en los pasillos inferiores del carguero mientras él y Chewie fueron a reunirse con los criminales, con BB-8 acompañándolos. El contrabandista intentó pero no logró convencer a ambas partes que iba a solucionar las cosas eventualmente, con el negociador de Guavian Death Gang, Bala-Tik reconociendo a BB-8 como el droide astromecánico de una recompensa ofrecida por la Primera Orden por el mismo. Ellos le exigieron que Han que entregara al droide y cualquiera de los polizones que pudiera tener a bordo. Como la refriega continuó, Rey liberó accidentalmente a tres rathtars que Han y Chewie transportaban cautivos en el carguero. Escaparon con éxito de las pandillas y saltaron al hiperespacio a bordo del Halcón. Bala-tik luego ordenó a sus hombres informar a la Primera Orden que Han Solo y la unidad droide estaban a bordo de esa nave. Takodana y la Base Starkiller thumb|Finn, Rey, Han y BB-8 viajan al castillo de Maz Kanata. Después de la terrible pelea contra la bandas criminales que perseguían a Solo, el Halcón y sus pasajeros viajaron hasta Takodana, donde Finn y los demás se reunieron con la pirata y tabernera Maz Kanata. En el castillo de Kanata, Finn tuvo la oportunidad de unirse a la Resistencia en su lucha contra la Primera Orden, pero Finn inicialmente se negó, creyendo que la Primera Orden era demasiado poderosa. Planeaba irse con el Capitán pirata Sidon Ithano, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad, la Primera Orden atacó, después de haber sido alertados de la presencia de BB-8 en ese sitio. Maz Kanata le dio a Finn el sable de luz que una vez perteneció a los Caballeros Jedi Anakin y Luke Skywalker, con instrucciones de que se lo entregara a Rey. Finn blandió el sable de luz durante la batalla, matando a por lo menos un soldado de asalto, y participando en un duelo contra FN-2199, que blandía una porra antidisturbios Z6. No fue capaz de derrotar a Nueves, que recibió un disparo de Han Solo que empuñaba la ballesta wookiee de Chewbacca. Finn, Solo y Chewbacca fueron capturados, pero hicieron un escape aprovechando cuando la Resistencia contraatacó. Finn fue testigo de como Kylo Ren se llevaba a Rey y corrió a rescatarla, pero poco podía hacer para ayudar mientras Ren abandonaba el campo de batalla abordo de su lanzadera personal. Finn viajó junto con Solo, Chewbacca y BB-8 a la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar, donde se reunió con Poe Dameron, que había sobrevivido al accidente en Jakku. Finn estuvo presente en la reunión para discutir el ataque a la Base Starkiller, y su conocimiento de la superarma fue muy valios en la planificación del ataque. Se ofreció como voluntario para ir junto con Solo y Chewbacca para destruir un generador de escudos del regulador térmico del planeta, pero en realidad estaba más interesado en rescatar a Rey. Después de un aterrizaje forzoso en el planeta, Finn reveló a Han y Chewie que solía trabajar en el saneamiento de la Base Starkiller, para gran disgusto de Solo. Finn ideó un plan para bajar los escudos alrededor del planeta, lo que permitiría a los pilotos de la Resistencia poder atacar el oscilador térmico y destruir el arma. Chewbacca capturó a la Capitán Phasma, y los tres la obligaron a disipar los escudos. Ella les advirtió que sus tropas invadirían el bloque y acabarían con todos, pero Solo y Finn pudieron dejarla en un compactador de basura. thumb|Finn con el antiguo sable de luz de Skywalker. El trió después logró encontrarse con Rey, que había escapado por su propia cuenta. Rey y Finn se dirigieron a implantar cargas explosivas en la parte del oscilador, y fueron testigos de Han Solo enfrentando a Kylo Ren, que fue revelado como el hijo de Han Solo, Ben. Después de presenciar el asesinato de Kylo de su propio padre, Rey y Finn intentaron escapar luego de que se detonaran las cargas explosivas, pero se encontraron con Kylo de nuevo en el bosque nevado que tenían que atravesar para llegar hasta el Halcón. Rey trató de usar su pistola bláster contra Kylo, pero él la arrojó lejos hacia atrás elevándola con un empujón de la Fuerza que la dejó inconsciente. Finn, enfurecido, encendió el sable de luz que Kanata le había entregado y participó en un duelo con sables de luz contra Kylo Ren. Finn por su cuenta pudo brevemente oponer fiera resistencia, incluso cuando él no tenía ningún entrenamiento en combate con sables de luz. Finn utilizó sus emociones para enfrentar a Kylo, incluso logrando infligir una herida en el hombro de él. Pero al final, Finn sufrió heridas en el hombro y en toda su columna vertebral. Después de que Finn fuera desarmado, Rey recobró el conocimiento y tomó el sable de luz para así derrotar a Kylo tras una arduo pelea. Finn fue cargado por Rey de regreso hasta el Halcón Milenario, que fue pilotado por Chewbacca, y fue dejado en el sector de cuidados intensivos en la base de la Resistencia mientras todavía estaba en un estado de coma. Rey se despidió sentidamente de él hasta su ansiado reencuentro antes de partir en búsqueda para encontrar a Luke Skywalker. Despertando del coma Finn despertó con un traje de bacta en el Raddus después de que la Resistencia huyera de D'Qar. Recibido por Poe, le preguntó dónde estaba Rey, y se enteró de que había ido a Ahch-To para recuperar al Maestro Skywalker. La Primera Orden interceptó a la flota de la Resistencia cuando emergió del hiperespacio en el sistema Crait, atacando y destruyendo el puente. La General Organa sobrevivió, pero fue gravemente herida y llevada a una cámara médica. Finn, intentó desertar de la Resistencia para que Rey no volviera al peligro, pero fue capturado y encarcelado por la trabajadora de mantenimiento Rose Tico. Sin embargo, mientras hablaba, Finn reveló que podía identificar el dispositivo de rastreo en el Supremacía, él y Tico tuvieron la idea de desactivarlo. Compartieron este plan con Dameron, quien estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el Suremacía estaba fuertemente protegido por un código que cambiaba regularmente, por lo que el trío contactó a Maz Kanata para encontrar una forma de eludirlo. Kanata estaba demasiada ocupada para ayudarlos, pero les contó sobre un Maestro Decodificador que podrían encontrar en Canto Bight, en el planeta Cantonica. Kanata dijo que lo reconocerían por una flor de palma roja en su solapa. Finn, Tico y BB-8 partieron de la flota en una cápsula de transporte de la Resistencia para dirigirse a Canto Bight. Misión en Canto Bight Finn, Tico y BB-8 aterrizaron en una playa privada en Canto Bight, y entraron en Canto Bight para buscar el Maestro Decodificador. En el casino, Finn y Tico vieron gente corriendo en fathiers, y algunos clientes confundieron BB-8 con una máquina tragamonedas y lo llenaron de monedas. Luego encontraron al Maestro Decodificador, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse a él, fueron arrestados por el Departamento de Policía de Canto Bight por aterrizar en un área ilegal y fueron arrojados a la prisión. En la cárcel, Finn y Tico se encontraron con un hombre llamado DJ, que decía ser un descifrador de códigos. El dúo no quería reclutarlo, y DJ logró desbloquear todas las celdas de la prisión. BB-8 llegó a la prisión, y ataron y amordazaron a los guardias mientras jugaban a las cartas. Luego se encontró con DJ, y fueron confrontados por un policía, pero BB-8 le disparó con las monedas que los visitantes del casino le pusieron, haciendo que DJ le gustara al droide. Finn y Tico escaparon por las alcantarillas y terminaron en los establos de fathiers. Frente a los fathiers, se encontraron con algunos niños que asistían a los establos, y Tico le mostró a uno de ellos el símbolo de Resistencia en su anillo, ganándose su lealtad. Soltaron los fathiers y salieron, pisoteando a la policía que los detuvo. Perseguidos por más policías, Finn y Tico montaron los fathiers en la pista de carreras antes de llevarlos al casino, donde el caos estalló cuando pisotearon todo y rompieron algunas de las máquinas de juego. Después de destrozar el casino, los fathiers volvieron a salir, pero las naves policiales se unieron a ellos. Finn y Tico los condujeron por un estrecho callejón que los condujo a la playa privada, pero antes de que pudieran regresar a su transporte, las naves policiales dispararon contra ella y la volaron. Teniendo que seguir, los fathiers llevaron a Finn y Tico por un acantilado a un campo de hierba alta. La hierba alta hizo que la policía los perdiera de vista, pero cuando Finn y Tico tomaron el ritmo y huyeron del resto de la manada, corrieron hacia el borde de la meseta, enfrentando una fuerte caída en el océano. Lanzaron su fathier para que pudiera pastar en la naturaleza con los demás, pero no tenían a dónde correr. Sin embargo, el Libertino vino a ellos, pilotado por DJ y BB-8 después de haberlo robado. Aunque Finn y Tico se mostraron reacios a unirse a DJ, aceptaron su oferta de ayuda y escaparon del planeta. Mientras se dirigían al Supremacía, DJ confirmó que podría atravesar el escudo y permitirles entrar en el Acorazado Estelar. Sin embargo, quería una estimación precisa de su pago por hacer esto, a pesar de que Finn y Tico le aseguraron que la Resistencia pagaría todo lo que quisiera. DJ pidió el medallón de Haysian de Tico, y Tico aceptó dárselo, aunque Finn intentó recuperarlo sin éxito, ya que DJ saqueó al resto del Libertino. Traicionados Se consiguieron infiltrar en el Supremacía. ''Rose, Finn y DJ tuvieron que disfrazarse de oficiales de la Primera Orden, y BB-8 de un droide de energía GNK de la Primera Orden. Al entrar, BB-9E los escaneó y notó algo raro en BB-8. Al llegar a la puerta del hipermotor, DJ empezó a abrir la puerta y al terminar de forzar la cerradura y entrar, fueron emboscados por la Primera Orden. Fueron llevados a los hangares del Mega Destructor y DJ les admitió que los había traicionado cuando el General Hux llegó y abofeteó a Finn. Hux ordenó a los soldados verdugos los decapitará pero justo antes de eso, la Vicealmirante Holdo se estrelló a la velocidad de la luz contra el Mega Destructor, partiéndolo por la mitad. Al despertar de la explosión, Finn agarró un vibrohacha del soldado de asalto ejecutor y se batió en un duelo contra el bastón de acero de Phasma. Llegó a partirle la mitad de su casco y cayó por los escombros del ''Supremacía. Personalidad y rasgos Finn era un humano varón. Durante su tiempo con la Primera Orden, vestía la armadura de soldado de asalto edición-estándar. Después de su deserción, descartó su armadura, pero continuó usando el guante corporal y zapatos de la armadura, y comenzó a usar la chaqueta de Poe Dameron como una manera de recordarlo. Al descubrir que Dameron estaba vivo, Finn le ofreció su chaqueta de regreso, pero el piloto insistió en que la conservara. Mientras estuvo en servicio de la Primera Orden, Finn fue visto por su cuadro de entrenamiento y sus compañeros de armas como uno de los mejores soldados de asalto que la Primera Orden tenía que ofrecer. Sus instructores lo veían como leal a la Primera Orden, así como obediente, valiente, inteligente y que poseía la fuerza necesaria para ser un gran soldado de asalto. Finn fue entrenado para creer que la Nueva República era depravada y que la Primera Orden era necesaria para traer la ley a una galaxia anárquica, y todo lo que había visto de la Galaxia fue filtrado a través de su entrenamiento; la Primera Orden le mostró sólo lo que ellos querían que viera, pero él no dudaba de su verdad. No obstante, aunque como un cadete estaba ansioso de ser desplegado y ver la Galaxia para poder servir a la Primera Orden y el Líder Supremo Snoke, estaba plagado de dudas. Esa duda llegó a un punto limite en Jakku, cuando se negó a disparar contra los aldeanos y desertó de la Primera Orden. A pesar de su entrenamiento y educación de la Primera Orden, Finn tenía un buen corazón y empatía por los demás. Mientras fue desplegado en Jakku, después de presenciar a su amigo FN-2003 asesinado por Poe Dameron, se negó a disparar contra los aldeanos desarmados. Estos dos acontecimientos sacudieron su creencia en la Primera Orden, inspirándolo a desertar y liberar a Dameron, eventualmente ayudar a Rey y BB-8, además de unirse con la Resistencia. Finn era también protector de aquellos que apreciaba. Se arriesgó a poner en peligro una misión de entrenamiento con el fin de salvar a FN-2003, y al ver a Rey siendo raptada por Kylo Ren, corrió desesperadamente para rescatarla. Más tarde acompañó a Han Solo y Chewbacca en una misión para destruir el generador de escudos de la Base Starkiller para así poder rescatar a Rey. Poderes y habilidades Como un soldado de asalto, Finn consistentemente obtuvo las mejores calificaciones en su entrenamiento y fue visto como alguien que podría convertirse en un soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden ideal. Su entrenamiento de la Primera Orden le hizo un francotirador efectivo con un alto contador de muertes enemigas potencial en las simulaciones. A pesar de una falta de entrenamiento adecuada, tuvo la capacidad de manejar un sable de luz en combate. Fue capaz de mantener resistencia contra un soldado de asalto con una porra antidisturbios, y a pesar de ser derrotado, logró infligir una herida en el hombro en el mucho más experimentado Kylo Ren. Entre bastidores Finn es interpretado por John Boyega en [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. La selección casting de Boyega para la película fue primero dada a conocer el 29 de abril de 2014, y su personaje fue revelado por primera vez en el primer teaser trailer de la película el 28 de noviembre de 2014. Su primer nombre fue revelado por la revista por medio de una tarjeta intercambiable digital exclusiva. El director de El Despertar de la Fuerza J.J. Abrams afirmó que es "completamente intencional" que ningún apellido haya sido proporcionado para el personaje. Apariciones * *''Age of Resistance - Finn 1'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: La Novela'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Graphic Novel Adaptation}} Apariciones no canónicas *Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fuentes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars Made Easy: A Beginner's Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' * * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: La Guía Galáctica'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Almirantes y generales de la Resistencia Categoría:Desertores de la Primera Orden Categoría:Imitadores Categoría:Individuos masculinos FN-2187 Categoría:Pilotos